Now I Shall Challenge You
by WingsOfTech
Summary: Well I've seen these floating around, and as I don't have much time to write stories, I thought other authors might like to use my ideas. ALSO: INFO FOR A NEW DP PHANSITE INSIDE! Looking for Admin/Mods!


**Well hey there, it's WingsOfTech. First off, I would like to apologize. One, for my lack of updates to stories, and two, for my incredibly long authors notes at the beginning and end of my stories. Well life has been hard for me recently, and I had two finals last week, not to mention I'm still in a HUGE homework mix-up for one of those classes. Not fun. And unfortunately, my increasingly difficult real life has to come before writing fanfictions every time.* Sigh* Plus I've recently become obsessed with several animes as well, and having multiple fandoms is not very easy either. (How is it that my thoughts are getting a British accent again? Especially when I can't actually do one? Does this happen to anyone else?) But don't worry; The Phandom still comes before the others. **

_**WEBSITE INFO: Speaking of which, on whichever story it was I last updated I mentioned a website for people like us who are still active Phans. Now when I tried to tell you about it before, it came out as a single dot. So now, thank you to those people that pointed it out, and here is the link, spaced of course: "http :/ dannyphantom. Proboards. Com/index. Cgi" and if that still doesn't work… PM me or something… I am looking for another admin, or maybe a couple of moderators! Ya, know?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way at all. Neither do the authors who take my challenge(s)!**

Now for the actual challenging process! *evil grin* (Just keep Walker away from here… I don't want to be THAT strict!)

Rules: (Just getting it over with)

These are all my ideas, and since I do not have the time to turn them in to stories, I'm sharing them with you so have your try at it. But I would still like it if you'd put something like "I got this idea from WingsOfTech"

PLEASE keep it rated T or under. No M! Please!

Everybody is allowed to participate, so if multiple people try the same story, please don't be upset. Once I have more time to kill, I might even take a go at them!

I've really only got the starts of some of them, so… feel free to twist it any way you like! Add pairings or whatever, just please nothing weird like Danny/Vlad (No offense if you like it) It just creeps me out.

Please don't add your OC's, I'm not saying this to be mean, but I'm just trying to keep this more around show characters instead!

Admit it. You didn't notice the five went and hid above three! ;D

Oh! One last thing! If you take a challenge please tell me you are doing so in a review, and send me a link through PM or on my website! I would really like to read these! Thanks!

Ah yes, well enough with that nonsense! On to the crazy ideas and challenges from my strange mind, yes?

(Format:

**The title I used to remember each one by. Does not have to be THE title: **A short summary of what it was going to be about.)

**Timelines: In which, **we see things only Clockwork usually sees. Clockwork can see what could've happened at any point in time. So, what if Danny had told his parents in Mystery Meat? What if Sam had been caught by her mom in Reign Storm? Or what if Tucker hadn't looked in the mirror in King Tuck? A story of oneshots revolving around what COULD have happened but didn't. It could be anything from the show, like one of things above to something more minor. Like what if the man on the airplane had coke instead? Too many absolutely random and endless possibilities.

"**Daniel… you are Danny Phantom":** **In which, **Danny almost has a heart attack when he walks into his class (late) and Mr. Lancer tells him his role in the school play. "Daniel… you are Danny Phantom." It is a shot to make up for lost homework and everyone thinks he'll do great at it, since he can lie so well. But will he get through with is secret intact? You can make this during the time they hate his ghost half or not. It doesn't matter.

**Space Junk: In which, **Danny is older, married to Sam (or Val?), still has the most amazing and techno-geeky best friend anyone could ask for. He's also living his dream of being an astronaut! But what happens when he sees Vlad still floating around in space?

**By Himself: In which,** for one reason or another, the ghosts didn't help, and so Danny had to turn the whole Earth intangible by himself in PP. He passes out (transforming) afterwards because he used too much energy. How would this effect the reactions of people, and what happens when he wakes up.

**Teleportation: In which, **Danny learns how to teleport, but ends up teleporting through time too!

**Problematic Situations: In which, **Danny goes through the ghost catcher again, and everything is fine. Well, until they find out that the human looking Danny has ghost powers, and the ghost looking Danny doesn't!

**The Wrong Shoes: In which, **Danny ends up in Vlad's shoes when Sam and Tucker start dating. Or it could be the other way around with Tucker=Vlad to Sam and Danny= Jack and Maddie. I never could decide.

**All in Time: (NOTE: This is a bit confusing…) In which, **after PP Danny asked his parents to adopt Dani? What if Clockwork wouldn't let them? What if Dani isn't really Danny's clone? Clockwork reveals that he already sent her back to the future. Because she's really Danny's daughter from a good future. She got upset with her dad and decided to take it out on him by teaming with Vlad in Danny's past. She'd give him the future secrets to cloning if he'd help her get revenge. That's also why she was unstable, because she's only ¼ ghost. SHE IS STILL A GOOD GUY! Clockwork allowed her to go back in time to stabilize herself and get to know her father wasn't as horrible as she thought.

**Something Strange: In which, **Vlad's abnormally happy, and no one knows why. (It's because the Packers won Super bowl or something. Idk, you can make something up.)

**Alternative History: (another confusing one) In which, **Danny visits Clockwork and finds out the real history. Earth was inhabited by ghosts first. They were good guys and when humans came from an alternate dimension/planet/galaxy the ghosts didn't want to hurt them! But then the humans forced the ghosts in to the ghost zone where they now come from to get revenge and take what was once theirs. (What in the L was I on when I thought of this? O.O)

**The Second Half: In which, **Danny went through the ghost portal again in PP. When he went through the first time he (according to many theories) half-killed himself. So when he went through a second time why didn't he kill the other half and become full ghost? An alternative story where Danny's sudden reckless move ended up killing him.

**Mindbender: In which, **Danny develops telepathy and telekinesis!

**And that's all I've got, thank you so much! And please consider writing one (or more) of these! I will love you forever! Please check out the website! Enjoy! And have a wonderful life out there!**


End file.
